kalleankasverigefandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Lista över serier av Don Rosa
Detta är en lista över Disney-serier tecknade och/eller skrivna av Don Rosa. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |- !scope="col"|Nummer !scope="col"|Svensk titel !scope="col"|Originaltitel !scope="col"|Manus !scope="col"|Teckningar !scope="col"|Titelkaraktär !scope="col"|Första publiceringsår |- |0, det är en inofficiell serie |(Aldrig översatt till svenska) |''Return to Duckburg Place'' |Don Rosa & Ray Foushee |Don Rosa | |2011 |- |1 |''Solens son'' |''The Son of the Sun'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1987 |- |2 |''Företagarna som inte förtog sig'' |''Nobody's Business'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1987 |- |3 |''Ett mytologiskt menageri'' |''Mythological Menagerie'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1987 |- |4 |''Väl bilbehållen'' |''Recalled Wreck'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1987 |- |5 |''Pengaflödet'' |''Cash Flow'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1987 |- |6 |''Samling vid pumpan'' |''Fit to be pied'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1987 |- |7 |''En gran att minnas'' |''Fir-Tree Fracas'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1987 |- |8 |''Den stora skvimptävlingen'' |''Oolated Luck'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1988 |- |9 |''Nyheterna som spred sig'' |''The Paper Chase'' |Gary Leach |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1988 |- |10 |''Sista släden till Dawson'' |''Last Sled to Dawson'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1988 |- |11 |''Upprymda drömmar'' |''Rocket Reverie'' |Gary Leach |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1988 |- |12 |''Träna och tjäna'' |''Fiscal Fitness'' |Gary Leach |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1988 |- |13 |''Tre stilfulla skolkare'' |''Metaphorically Spanking'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1988 |- |14 |''Krokodilsamlaren'' |''The Crocodile Collector'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1988 |- |15 |''En bergvinnare'' |''Fortune On The Rocks'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1988 |- |16 |''Åter till Avskyvärld'' |''Return to Plain Awful'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1989 |- |17 |''Medaljens baksida'' |''The Curse of Nostrildamus'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1989 |- |17 b |(Aldrig översatt till svenska p.g.a att den aldrig blivit mer än skisser) |''The Starstruck Duck'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |2004 |- |18 |''Hans Majestät Joakim'' |''His Majesty, McDuck'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1989 |- |19 |''På ett silverfat'' |''On a Silver Platter'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa & Mau Heymans (enstaka skisser) |Farbror Joakim |1989 |- |20 |''Saligare att giva'' |''Opening visseizoen'' (Holland), Give Unto Others (USA) |Arno Buitink |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1989 |- |21 |''Glömd glädje'' |''Afspraak verjaardag'' (holland), Forget Me Not (USA) |Ruud Straatman |Don Rosa |Kajsa |1989 |- |22 |''Konsten att hitta rätt'' |''Straatschuimers'' (Holland), Leaky luck (USA) |Evert Geradts |Don Rosa |Farbror Joakim |1990 |- |23 |''Inbillad utbildning'' |''Zeiltocht Katrien'' (Holland), Making the Grade (USA) |Jan Kruse |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1990 |- |24 |''Gnagande bekymmer'' |''The pied piper of Duckburg'' |Carl Barks (sidorna 1-3), Don Rosa (sidorna 4-8) |Carl Barks (skissser till sidorna 1-3), Don Rosa |Oppfinnar-Jocke |1990 |- |25 |''Pengagruvan'' |''The Money Pit'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa |Kalle Anka |1990 |- |26 |(Aldrig översatt på svenska) |''Back in Time for a Dime!'' |Don Rosa |Cosme Quartieri (skisser), Robert Bat (teckningar) |Ducktales |1990 |- |27 |''Trädgårdens Michelangelo'' |''Master Landscapist'' |Don Rosa |Don Rosa Kategori:Listor